


Been A Long Day

by LadyTitanium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Humanstuck, Multiple Orgasms, Other, POV Eridan Ampora, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTitanium/pseuds/LadyTitanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from work near dawn only to find that Feferi is awake and waiting for you-- and she wants something. (Somewhat self-indulgent PWP, human reader or human Eridan POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been A Long Day

It's been a long day at work.

A long night, really-- you ended up stuck with the graveyard shift at a local restaurant due to scheduling conflicts. It’s nearly dawn by the time you get home, and you’re ready to flop down in bed and sleep off the hours of mind-numbing labor you just had to go through.   
You didn’t expect to see her still awake. The door creaks when it opens, and you see her open eyes glint in the shaft of yellow light that pours in from the hallway. She closes them quickly, pretending to be asleep, but you know better, and she knows you saw her. She’s in your bed, her long waves of messy dark hair fanned out across the pillow, like a mermaid’s hair caught in a current underwater. Despite the fact that she’s only pretending, her face is the picture of peaceful rest, and her lower lip is slightly pouted, just like it is when she’s actually asleep. Not that you watch her or anything. She’s just always asleep before you for some reason.   
The next thing you notice-- your roomate’s bed is empty. You suspect he’s out studying with a friend. And the next thing you notice is that her shoulders are bare.   
Taking in a slow, shallow breath, you step inside and close the door behind you, locking it with a soft click. Just in case. In the instant before the light fades you swear you see a smirk play across her lips but it could have just been your imagination. Or wishful thinking. Either way. You slip off your shoes and let your leather jacket slide off your shoulders, catching it just before it falls completely and turning your back to the bed just long enough to hang it up on the back of the door.   
When you turn back around, she’s sitting up, one arm crossed over her upper chest to hold the blanket in place. You can see her eyes even in the dark, and her bioluminescent freckles are giving off the faintest fuchsia light. For a moment she looks so-- well, alien-- that it takes your breath away. “Hi there.” you say, quiet even though there’s no one asleep.   
“Hey.” she says, watching you intently. She doesn’t say anything else, but her expression… Your eyes are adjusting to the dark now and the way she’s looking at you makes your heart race with a mixture of arousal and fear. As gorgeous as she is, she’s still royalty, and every part of her was made to rule and fight. But the aura of danger she had was one of the things you love most about her, so it’s not a problem for you at all.   
“What are you still awake for?” you manage, but instead of answering she just smiles a smile full of sharp teeth and seduction. “I see.”   
“I was… distracted.” she says, casually drawing her other hand out from under the blanket and licking her index finger slowly. It might have been your imagination, but it looked like it was damp before her tongue reached it.   
You unbutton your pants and start to step out of them, trying to ignore the shiver that runs through you when you see her bite her lip out of the corner of your eye. When you’re done you kneel at the foot of the bed and just crawl towards her. She lays back with the softest laugh, her hand falling away from the blanket as she moves.   
Your lips only touch hers for a second while you situate yourselves, kissing her sweetly but forcefully once before dragging your mouth along her jawline and down to her neck. Her chest presses against yours as she gasps, then falls back again when she giggles and hums in time with your attentions to her throat. Your tongue flicks out, darting over her gills, and her hands move from the sheets to your back. One more lick like that and she’s pressing a bit, and when you suck lightly on her collarbone she ghosts her nails across your shoulder blades, making you shiver a little involuntarily.   
Trailing kisses down her sternum, your hands switch from supporting your weight to playing with her breasts, first squeezing and kneading and then circling the nipples while you deliver soft licks and bites to the tops of them. Her giggles are sounding steadily more like moans-- tiny, breathy ones, sweet sounds that tell you that you’re doing wonderfully. When your hands slide down further, along her hips, you notice that she still has panties on, but that seems to be it.   
Exciting.   
Grinning almost wickedly, you nibble at her ribcage and press a long kiss to her stomach when she squeaks in surprise. You could tease a little longer, but your own boxers are already feeling a bit tight so you decide to cut to the chase.   
You run your nails along her hips for a moment, then hook your thumbs in the sides of her panties. She lifts her hips off the bed with an enticing little wiggle and you pull them down. In one fluid motion, her bulge slides out from its sheath. No matter how many times you see it, it’s always a bit of a shock how big it is. Glancing up, you see her looking at you eagerly, and you return her gaze with half-lidded eyes as you press a tiny kiss to the tip of her bulge. It curls back on itself, and she shivers. You lower your head to kiss her inner thigh, running your hands up and down her legs just to feel the tiny tremors running through them. When you trace your tongue over the spot between her bulge-sheath and her nook, she moans outright, curling her fingers into your hair.  
“You like that, princess?” you murmur at her, and when she opens her mouth to answer you lick a bit lower, and the only sound that comes from her parted pink lips is another decadent moan.   
“S-Stop teasing.” she manages after a moment. Her chest is heaving a little already, and her blush has spread all the way to the tips of her earfins. It’s adorable.   
“As you wish.” You roll over, guiding her on top of you with a firm hand on her hip. You don’t have to fumble with a condom or lube with her, since your alien biology isn’t compatible and her nook is slicker than any human orifice, so she just lowers herself slowly onto you. Her head tips back slightly and she moans from deep in her throat, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of something so hard inside her before she starts to move. She starts off with rigid, shallow movements, but soon starts rolling her hips as she rises and falls. Her hair and breasts bounce. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy, and she bites her lip to try to contain the moans that spill from her mouth. The sound she’s making is almost musical, almost more of a hum or a sigh than a moan, but the feeling behind it is the same. It’s cut off with every thrust now, as her skin slaps against yours. Your fingers dig into her hips, driving her down onto you faster and harder. Her hands move forward onto you, dragging nails down your chest roughly as her cries grow louder. Her bulge is writhing against her stomach, curling around itself, and you glide one hand across her waist to stroke it.   
“Oh, fuck--” she breathes before she can catch herself, and you feel her nook clench around you. Her hand flies to her mouth to cover what would have been a proper scream, and her upper body goes rigid as an orgasm hits her. She’s still moving at a relentless pace, and you keep stroking her bulge and pressing the fingers of your other hand onto her hip nearly hard enough to bruise. The sounds she’s making alone are nearly enough to make you come, but you wait. You slow her pace, listening to her whimper needily for a moment or two before your eyes meet and you drive her back down onto you with force, thrusting up to meet her now. “Oh fuck oh fuck, oh--” she pants before biting her hand and letting out a silent scream that has her curling forward and then throwing her head back. Her legs are shaking violently now, and she's saying something under her breath, repeating it a few times incoherently before you understand it. "Come on, cum for me."   
And you do, thrusting into her deeply once more and pressing her down onto you, groaning softly. Her legs twitch and she bends down, her breasts pressing against your chest and her nook clenching around you a heartbeat before her lips meet yours. You stay there for a moment, holding her as she kisses you breathlessly, your mind hazy with pleasure. Then she rolls off of you, flopping down by your side. The sun is coming up, and the light is shining through the flyaway curls in her now-disheveled hair.  
"Good morning." She laughs softly, then curls up closer to you, letting her eyelids flutter closed with a sigh.   
"Good morning." you reply, kissing her forehead. "My princess."


End file.
